Chapter 519,5
by as3yuni13
Summary: Saat Ichigo berada di Kirinden (tempatnya Tenjirou Kirinji), Ichigo menjatuhkan handuknya, lalu apa yang terjadi? (Based from chapter 519). Oke, saya bingung ini genre sama rated nya apa. Buat keamanan saya bikin M aja. (edited)


**Summary : Saat Ichigo berada di Kirinden, Ichigo menjatuhkan handuknya, lalu apa yang terjadi? (Based from chapter 519). **

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. **

Oke, saya bingung ini genre sama rated nya apa. Buat keamanan saya bikin M aja gitu?

* * *

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan biarkan handukmu jatuh kedalam air!"

"Oh!? Ma..maaf."

"Itu bukan masalahnya! Jika tidak meletakkannya dengan benar diatas kepalamu. Inti dari reiatsumu akan keluar dan kamu akan mati."

"Eeh!?"

"Jangan ber-'eeh!?' cepat ambil kembali handukmu!"

"Kau bohongkan!?"

"Aku bohong? Baiklah kalau tidak percaya kau bisa merasakannya sendiri setelah beberapa jam tanpa handukmu itu."

Ichigo menelan ludahnya. "Bohong!"

"Coba dan rasakan." Tenjirou-san mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya.

"Tch, oke, oke. Aku cari." Ichigo yang sedari tadi berdiri untuk protes atas kelakuan Tenjirou pun membungkukkan badannya, memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam air, meraba-raba barang yang ia cari. "Yosh! Dapat!" Kemudian Ichigo mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, senang mendapatkan barang yang ia cari. "Eeh!"

"Hee.. dasar, kau tahu ada hal yang lebih bagus dari handuk ya." Komentar Tenjirou. Sementara Ichigo masih memegang 'hal' tersebut, yang berhasil membuat Ichigo terdiam dan membuat mukanya merah padam.

"Ru.. Rukia!?" Ternyata yang yang dipegang Ichigo bukan handuk, melainkan pergelangan tangan kanan Rukia yang terbalut perban. "..." Ichigo masih diam, terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, bagaimana tidak, ia mengangkat tangan Rukia tinggi-tinggi dan otomatis memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuh Rukia, ditambah wajah Rukia menghadap Ichigo dengan kepala tertunduk memperlihatkan wajah manis nya.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmatinya." Goda Tenjiro.

Ichigo tersadar "Diam!" kemudian menoleh pada Tenjirou dan melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Rukia, Rukiapun terjatuh, kembali masuk kedalam air. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ini salahmu menaruh mereka disini!" Ichigo mendekati Tenjiro dan berusaha mencekiknya, namun Tenjirou segera menebas tangan Ichigo. "Aaah! Bagaimana ini!? Aku melihat perempuan telanjang terlebih ini Rukia! Argh!" kedua tangan Ichigo mencengkram rambutnya.

"Memang apa salahnya lihat perempuan telanjang?"

"Apa salahnya!? Apa salahnya!? Tentu salah! Pria macam apa yang berani melihat perempuan yang bukan miliknya telanjang seperti itu!?"

"Berarti kau tidak normal."

"Aku punya adik perempuan dan aku tidak mau adikku di jadikkan tontonan seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau barusan terlihat menikmatin.."

"Ah! Hentikan!"

"Lagi pula dia temanmu."

"Justru itu karena dia temanku! Bagaimana kalau dia tahu aku pernah melihatnya telanjang!?"

"Bukankah tidak masalah?"

"Ah! Aku pasti dicincang oleh Byakuya!" Ichigo depresi, kemudian memasukkan wajahnya kedalam air, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Ya ampun.." Tenjirou pergi menjauhi Ichigo. "Kalau begitu aku akan memindahkannya supaya tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"Eh.." Ichigo langsung menoleh kearah Tenjirou. "..memindahkannya?"

"Ia."

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke kolam selanjutnya, kolam neraka darah." Tenjirou menjelaskan sambil mencari-cari Rukia yang ada di dasar kolam.

"Oh. Tu..tunggu, tapi kau tidak akan memindahkannya dengan cara dilempar seperti Byakuya kan!?"

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" Tangan dan mata Tenjiro masih mencari Rukia, namun yang didapatnya malah Renji.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau dilempar bisa mati."

"Kata siapa?" Jawab Tenjirou sambil memegang rambut Renji seperti biasa, ala lobak merah.

"Kau bisa kan memindahkannya dengan baik-ba.." Cburr! Terlihat nanas merah melayang diatas kepala Ichigo. "..aaaa! Renji! Tenjirou-san! Kau benar-benar bisa membunuhnya!"

"Berisik. Aku tidak mau repot-repot memindahkannya, akan lebih cepat jika aku melemparnya." Tangan Tenjirou kembali meraba-raba letak Rukia. "Dapat." Tenjirou langsung menarik Rukia keluar dari dalam air, sementara Ichigo langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"Eh!? Tu..tunggu, kau tidak akan melemparnya kan?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran, dengan tangannya sedikit dibuka, hanya untuk melihat ke arah Tenjirou.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak mau repot. Jika mau dengan cara baik-baik pindahkan saja sendiri."

"Ha!?" _Berarti aku harus menggendong Rukia? Tapi kalau dibiarkan, aku tidak tega Rukia dilempar seperti Byakuya atau Renji, kasihan kan._

"Kau juga tidak mau repot kan? Nah makanya, aku akan mele.."

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang memindahkannya." Dengan wajah malu, ichigo menurunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya, lalu menghampiri Tenjiro yang memegang Rukia. Kemudian ia gendong ala bridal style, lalu berjalan kearah kolam neraka darah.

_Aah, kenapa aku jadi melakukannya? Maaf Rukia, aku melihatmu seperti ini. _Ditatapnya wajah Rukia yang ada dipelukannya. _Hmm? Kau manis juga ya, pipimu merona seperti.._

"Buah peach!"

"Eh?" Ichigo membuyarkan lamunannya, menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Pada akhirnya kau menikmati buah peachnya kan?"

_Aah, aku mengerti. _"Diam! Bisakah kau tidak berkomentar!?" jawab Ichigo dengan nada kesal tak lupa dengan wajah yang merah menahan malu tentunya.

* * *

Setelah pertarungan dengan para Quincy usai..

"Yo! Ichigo."

"Oh, Tenjirou-san."

"Setelah ini mau tidak ke Kirinden, tempatku. Kau bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka akibat bertarung itu dengan cepat."

"Apa hanya Ichigo yang diajak?" Seseorang menghampiri Ichigo dan Tenjirou.

"Oh, Rukia-chan juga boleh. Pasti akan lebih seru, ia kan Ichigo?"

"Ah!? Ahaha.." _Aaa! Kenapa kau mengajaknya!? Aku jadi ingat kejadian itu! Sial! Aku jadi benar-benar ingat kejadian itu!_

"Ichigo, kau kenapa? Mukamu tiba-tiba merah."

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap Rukia. "Aku.." _Aa! Aku tidak bisa menatapnya! _"..tidak apa-apa."

"Rukia, sebagai wakil kapten, kita masih banyak tugas, kita harus membereskan Seiretei." Seseorang muncul lagi.

"Ah, kau benar juga Renji. Maaf Tenjirou-san, sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sepertinya Ichigo akan senang."

"Huh?" Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

"O..oh, ia, padahal jika kau kesana kau akan lebih cepat sembuh, sayang sekali ya." Ichigo langsung mengomentari.

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa, lukaku sedikit lagi kok." Rukia memberikan senyum pada Ichigo, memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Nah ayo Renji, kita pergi." Kemudian Rukia pergi.

"Ok." Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Renji bertanya. "Ichigo, aku masih penasaran, saat itu aku tidak melihat Kuchiki-taicho dan Rukia, akupun tidak sempat bertanya kemana mereka karena saat itu kita langsung pergi kan. Apa mereka melakukan pengobatan yang sama? Direndam di air seperti itu? Ditempatkan dimana mereka?"

Pertanyaan Renji benar-benar mengganggu Ichigo. "Tch, jawabannya, ya, ya, dikolam yang sama. Sudah sana pergi, Rukia menunggu."

"O.. baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

_Ya ampun, syukurlah waktu itu aku dan Renji langsung pergi, jadi dia tidak melihat Rukia atau Byakuya. Terutama Rukia dengan keadaan seperti itu. _"Dan Tenjirou-san, maaf tapi aku tidak mau ketempatmu lagi." _Aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi_.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa karena Rukia-chan tidak jadi ikut?"

"A! Bukan itu!" Ichigopun pergi dari hadapan Tenjirou dengan wajah kesal.

Sementara itu..

_Jadi kami melakukan pengobatan dengan hal yang sama ya, direndam di air, dikolam yang sama. Tunggu, kalau begitu Rukia pun berada dikolam yang sama? Ichigo tidak melakukan apapun pada Rukia kan?_

END.

* * *

Nah loh Ichigo, babon yang satu ini kepo. Satu lagi, saya ga tau kalau ngejatuhin handuk, apa bener bahaya atau ngga. Satu lagi, lagi, saya ngga tau pas Ichigo ngangkat Rukia apa yang ada di pikiran kalian (makanya rate nya M), kalo saya sih ngebayangin Rukia di balut perban (kayak mumi :V )

Buat yang nunggu, maaf lama.(kayaknya ga ada yang nunggu deh)

Oh, ia waktu itu ada yang request eps100 ya, tp disitu ga ada IchiRuki nya kalo ga salah (._.)

Yang mau request, silahkan, tapi jangan marah kalo lama (^^V)

Oh ia, ada yang mau ngejelasin apa itu 'typo' ? (ahaha, saya benar-benar pemula ^^a)


End file.
